


Bee (1000) Added

by CinnaStarks



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/CinnaStarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera explains the joys of gaming to her roommate. Inspired by this post I saw on my dashboard: http://gmg169.tumblr.com/post/108428152149/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee (1000) Added

By the time she reaches her dorm room, Izuna Lavellan wants to collapse from exhaustion. With shaking fingers, she fumbles around in her pocket for the key and sticks it in the lock as soon as they find it. It takes only a moment of trying to force it one way for Izuna to groan. “Unlocked. Of course.” She pushes her way in, praying that what awaits her would be at least partially lawful.

With the exception of her roommate’s migration from the top bunk to her desk, nothing has changed.

“Sera, I swear to Mythal and back, if you texted me saying that there was an emergency when-“

“It is an emergency, dammit!” Sera doesn’t take her eyes off the screen. “Dagna taught me how to do somethin’ with this game I bought forever ago and it’s bloody brilliant.”

Izuna rolls her eyes, but allows herself to watch over her roommate’s shoulder. “Skyrim? Isn’t that a bit serious for your taste?” She watches as a pixelated, more muscular version of Sera sneaks past NPCs through a village. “I am impressed at your ability to walk undetected through a crowd of fake people, Sera. Really, I am.”

“Nah, I was just showing off my avatar’s arse. Here’s where the real fun happens.” Sera presses a key and an opaque rectangle filled with lines of white text appears onscreen. “This is a console, yeah. Dagna taught me how to use this thing to get myself anything I want. Those numbers and letters stand for items in the game and she gave me a list of what’ll give me what.” More typing.

**Bee (1000) Added**

“Why bees?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Her avatar follows an NPC named Belethor into a corner and pickpockets him. She then adds the bees to his pocket before busting out into a hysteric cackle. “Have fun sticking your hand into a thousand bees, arsehole!”  


End file.
